Transcripts/Making Some Changes!
Thomas: Hello everyone―and excuse me while I work on some things here in my mind palace. It's got this really weird ECHO. *echoes of the word "echo"* It's somehow gotten WORSE. *echoes of the word "worse"* It's really annoying and LOUD- Creativity: Listen, buddy, don't blame us because your mind is so empty. *logo* Thomas: What is up, everybody?! And yes, if you remember from last time, I came up with this awesome mind palace to come to reflect, meditate, and even work out some things in my life- Roman: Um, you mean "I came up with." Patton: And I helped! Thomas: Yes! You are my creativity and morality, so I didn't misspeak. Roman: Oh, I know that. I was just making sure that it was known I was the side that did the most work and deserve the most credit. Patton: Boy! What an ass...et to your personality, am I right? Roman: I didn't know you made jokes like that. Patton: What joke did I make- Thomas: Not important, the bottom line is I now have this new space, which is awesome! Things are changing! Evolving! Mutating... Nothing stays the same... Patton: Uhh... Roman: They sure don't, and you're saying it like it's a bad thing. Thomas: -laughs nervously- Nah I'm fine, I'm cool. y-but you know what's cooler than being cool? & Patton: ICE COLD! Thomas: Alright, alright, alright. I should've rephrased that. But, I was thinking the only thing better than being cool is being... back in my place. *snaps* *new scene* (Thomas’ apartment) Thomas: *snap* Ahh! Listen to that sweet, sweet non-echo. Roman: Wait, what gives? Where are my star thingies?! Patton: Well, this place sure looks familiar. Thomas: Sorry, guys. The sudden change kind of freaked me out a bit. Roman: Why?! Patton: I mean it! Why does this place look so familiar? Thomas: Th-This is- my apartment. Roman: You know where this is. Why are you so off today? Logan: I'll tell you why. With sudden change, the heart tends to be...confused. Patton: Well, -chuckle- I'm always confused! Thomas: Ain't that the truth. Logan: Maybe I should clarify: more confused than on average. Patton: That sounds about right! You are so smart, you could solve anything! Why don't we talk more? Logan: Uh-oh. Feelings. Thomas: Yup! I've become...sentimental. Roman: You're always sentimental! Thomas: More sentimental- Roman, & Logan: -than on average! Patton: -on avalanche! Roman: But why? Is it because of that whole growing up thing? Do we need to revisit that? Thomas: No, no. It's not that- I mean- maybe that started things. I think it's the changes that've come so rapidly lately. I'm taking on new formats for videos, I'm traveling a lot more. Even my wardrobe's been slightly updated! Roman: That all sounds flippin' sweet, man. Thomas: It is flippin' sweet, man. I guess I'm just -sigh- getting all reminiscent over what once was...and shizz. Logan: Well Thomas, everyone gets homesick from time to time. Patton: Do you, Logan? Logan: Patton, we are all fractions of Thomas' personality―that is impossible. Patton: With you, I'm always home! Logan: You need to chill out. Thomas: I do need to chill out. Roman: Yes, yes! Thomas: Patton? Patton: That's my name, don't wear it out! Thomas: Impossible, seeing as I just learned about it in the last vlog. Patton: Truth. Thomas: I don't know why these changes are causing this sudden surge of emotions, but we can deal with them, and we can keep moving forward! You with me? Patton: Yeah! Thomas: Awesome! Roman: Epic! Logan: Additional affirmation. Anxiety: Wait. Thomas: Awwww... Logan: Disappointment. Roman: So close. Patton: Waddup, Anxiety? Anxiety: Just here to say, I'm on your side. Patton: Who's side? My side? What am I arguing? Anxiety: Quiet. Just let me do the talking. Thomas: Anxiety, this isn't an argument. We're all on the same side here. Anxiety: Really? I find that hard to believe. You wonder why all these changes are throwing you off? It's the lessening of steady constants in your life. Patton: Oh my goodness! That's right Thomas, and you are a Taurus! Anxiety: When you're in these new settings and situations, you know something is off. Logan: What is? Anxiety: Something. Logan: You can't even give an example? Anxiety: Something is off. Thomas: I hate it when you're just vague! Patton: Ahh! Anxiety, what do we do? Logan: Um, no. You were listening to me before. (through gritted teeth) Remember how smart I was? Anxiety: We have a bubble. The bubble is nice here. And anything you need to do you can get done in your familiar bubble. Roman: That is not how dream-chasing works! Oh, I do not like you. Thomas: I don't get it! Last time you were on my case about whether here was where I needed to be! Anxiety: Yes, but lately- Thomas: Are you just trying to counter everything I do? Anxiety: No! It's j- Thomas: Then what- Anxiety: Your friends! You're always away from your...friends. Patton: Ahh! That's why I've been feeling more confused than beverage! Logan: Average. Patton: No I'm not! Thomas: You...care about whether or not I'm around my friends? Anxiety: Look, let's not read into this and make it any more angsty than it has to be. We all know that I'm a bit- Roman: Dismal. Logan: Monochromatic. Patton: Spicy! Anxiety: Whatever! And your really good friends... They...help me out... They provide constancy. Thomas: Aww, okay fine. You and Morality have a point. Logan: No. Roman: No! Logan: Possible alliance? Roman: Sure! Nerd. Logan: Great! Halfwit. Thomas. Yes, friends are a positive and I can appreciate having them in your life, even though they encourage nonsensical and unsafe behavior. They also can help your overall mental health and well-being. Roman: But they're not going anywhere! Anxiety: You don't know that. Roman: Yes I do, shut up. They're not waiting on you to pursue their dreams, so you mustn't wait on them! Anxiety: They could be gone at any moment. Maybe all this traveling is giving them the impression you don't need them anymore. Thomas: Noooo! That's not true! Patton: (worried noises) Logan: Uh, we're losing them! C'mon, you're the creative one. Roman: Uhhh... AH! What if his friends never leave? Logan: Unrealistic. Roman: What if some of his friends take his sides? Logan: Why did I think it was a good idea to join forces with you? Roman: *groans* *snap* *ding* Thomas: You guys can shapeshift. Roman: There we go. Logan: Ahh... yes. Roman: Being mental projections of your own personality, it kinda makes sense, don't it? Thomas: Perfect! You guys can take on the forms of my friends, and I can have you with me! No matter where I go! Anxiety: Uhh... Logan: If this will help, I am more than willing to participate. Which friend shall I be? Thomas: Uhh, easy! You're inquisitive, rational, and clever. You're gonna be Joan. Logan: (as Joan) Huh, interesting. Roman: Nice! Logan: My face is immediately scratchier. Patton: (muffled excitedly) Oh my goodness, that's so cute! Thomas: Patton, you're a goofball with a heart of gold, so you're going to be Terrence. Patton: (as Terrence) Oof! Terrific! Logan: Different face, same terrible humor. Patton: Wish that was less mean but glad to have you aboard the pun train! Logan: That wasn't on purpose. Thomas: And, Roman- Roman: If you don't mind Thomas, I am way ahead of you! Thomas: Oh, okay. Valerie! Logan: A valorous choice. Patton: Hello! Did I do that like Terrence? Thomas: Pretty accurate. Why Valerie? Roman: (as Valerie) She's a dreamer, a fellow lover of Disney... but mostly I just finally get to sing some princess songs! ♪ I wonder… I wonder… ♪ Patton: Aww! Anxiety: You've got to stop her. Roman: Excuse me, I am still a man. A manly man! A man who is manly! Logan: Alright Roman, calm down. We're all still the same aspects of Thomas' personality, so "he/him" pronouns all around. Anxiety: Alright, then. You gotta stop him. Thomas: Anxiety... Anxiety: No. I am not playing this game! Patton: Aww, c'mon Anxiety. It's fun! I'm a fun guy who's fun-sized! Like Danny DeVito!! Logan: It would behoove this exercise if all aspects took part. Anxiety: I'm comfortable just the way I am. And besides―Thomas, this isn't gonna do any- Thomas: Talyn! Anxiety: (as Talyn) W-wh-why?! Thomas: I dunno, just similar style- Anxiety: Change me back. Now! Logan: I think we can all agree that you're undeniably adorable. Anxiety: (softly) Nooo... Roman: I'm trying hard not to like you right now. But you are just too darn cuuute! Anxiety: -hisses- Patton: AWW, he's like a little kitten now! Roman: OHHHH! Logan: That is a pleasant comparison. Thomas: There. So now I can be comforted with the presence of my friends wherever I- Patton: Wha-! Oh, look at this! Roman: What- ...How are you doing that? Patton: I just walked over here! Why haven't we thought to do this before? Anxiety: Can you stop breaking the fourth wall? Logan: It's not quite a fourth wall. It's really more of a single column―in the middle of all of us. Thomas: I don't want to think about that, go back to your spot. Patton: Okay, I love you! Thomas: I love you, too. Anxiety: I am not... O.K. with this. Roman: Oh deal with it, J. D.-lightful. You know. J.D.? From Heathers? I waste my best material on you. Logan: So are you content now, Thomas? Can we close the book on your back-to-back dilemmas? Roman: I don't know how the series would continue if we stopped having dilemmas. Anxiety: Easy, Meta Knight. We're recording the episode, not the DVD commentary. Logan: Ah. See, you called him out for it, but then immediately took it more meta. Let's get back on track. Thomas: Yeahhh... Patton: I think this could work! Might take a little getting used to, but you both deserve a "Patton" the back for this one!! Logan: sigh Did you just make a self-referential pun? Patton: Oh yeah! I've been waiting to do it ever since I revealed my name. Up until that point I was-"Patton pending." Logan: Time out! You don't see me or anyone else making puns about our names. -huff- Patton: You're right, high five! Logan: W-We're across- Patton: Down low! Logan: -stuttering- Patton: -gan. Logan: -gan? Lo...gan. -huff- I might scream. Patton: But 'cha can't because your volume's too low. Logan: Don't you dare- Patton: -gan. Logan: You're dead to me. Thomas: This is incredibly amusing. ...But. Roman: But? Anxiety: Yes, but? Patton: Hehe, butt. Thomas: Something is just...not... Right about this. Logan: Perhaps we're not in the right alignment. Thomas: ...What do you mean? Logan: It means maybe this combination of friends isn't quite uh... "Liiit". Is that the correct usage? Thomas: Aw, almost. Anxiety: (muttered) You gotta be joking. Logan: You know I'm not. Allow me to demonstrate. *whoosh* Anxiety: (as Joan) -gasp- Logan: (as Tayln) (Joan's voice) Perhaps- -clears throat- (Talyn's voice) Perhaps this is a better fit. Thomas: Hmm... Anxiety: (as Joan) Stop doing this. Patton: AH! Oh, okay! I just LOVE Joan with eyeshadow! Thomas: He looks like a wet bandit from Home Alone. Anxiety: (progressively quieter) I'll wet..your...bandit.... (nearly inaudible) No, that doesn't make sense... Patton: (as Valerie) Roman, look at me! Roman: NO! Now one of us has to change! Patton: Woah, I'm seein' double here! Shouldn't have drank that "Roman" Coke! Anxiety: Wow. Roman: (as Terrence) You are incorrigible! Patton: Don't know what that means! Logan: Guess I'm not the only one that needs vocabulary cards. Thomas: Okay- Guys, I don't think you switching around is helping. Anxiety: Of course, it's not, Thomas, because that's not what you need. Do I act like Joan? No. Thomas: Patton's pretty much just like Valerie, they're both loving and sweet and bubbly- Patton: I'm gonna hug you now! Thomas: Okay, oh..kay... Y-you gotta go over there now. Patton: Oh okay! Why is no one else doing this? Anxiety: Alright. See, it doesn't feel right because we are not actually your friends. Thomas: But-! Logan: We look just like them. Would it help if we attempted to behave like them? Hello. My name is Talyn. I'm short and unthreatening. Thomas: Real cute. I wanna pinch your cheeks, but not quite Talyn. Logan: Uh- Cats. Viking metal. Vomit. Thomas: Well, now you're just naming things that Talyn enjoys. Roman: That raises so many more questions! Anxiety: There's no use, Thomas. Nothing beats the real thing. Thomas: Well then, what do you want me to do? I know you want me to just stay at home, but change is inevitable! And, I know change is a part of life and my friends have their own lives, but they've always been there t- Roman: ♪ I will find my way, I can go the distance ♪ Sorry, I just realized Terrence has a higher range than you, Thomas! Thomas: ...Yup. Logan: (as Valerie) El principe es estupido. Roman: What? Logan: It is my understanding that you speak Spanish, so I really wanted to help you get it through your thick, self-aggrandizing skull in both languages. You are vapid and slow-witted. Roman: Wow, that was a wounding remark. I thought we agreed to work as a team on this one. Besides, I learned Spanish first so who's the stupid one now? Logan: Still you. Patton: Biblioteca! See? I know Spanish, too. Thomas: Nah, that's like Spanish 1. Patton: Did I make you proud, Logan? You proud of me? Logan: You really need to chill. Thomas: Okay. So as we were saying- Roman: Come on, Thomas! Life is an adventure! Embrace the change! Thomas: I'm trying to, but I don't know if I can! Anxiety: Not without your friends, Thomas. Roman: Okay, enough of you. Anxiety: (as Terrence) Wh-? Roman: (as Joan) (strange accent) You were too powerful as Joan! Somebody had to stop you! Thomas: Why are you talking like that? Roman: Why I've always talked this way! Thomas: No... Roman: I mean, this is how Joan has always talked! Thomas: Not them either. Roman: Great kookilie-pookilies, I don't know who I am anymore. Anxiety: I don't have to look like anyone to make sense. Logan: He's right, we are parts of a whole―visualized aspects of your single personality. Your real friends are complicated, multifaceted individuals. None of them would fit neatly into any one of us. Thomas: Nothing beats the real thing. Anxiety: I just said that. Logan: (as Terrence) See? Am I, at all, like Terrence? Thomas: No, you're not. Anxiety: (as Valerie) I'm getting real sick of this. Thomas: I know you are, Anxiety. This constant change is exactly what I was trying to avoid in the first place. I guess some change is unavoidable. Patton: (as Joan) You just need to keep the change! *coins jingle*Uh oh! I just littered those pennies! Hope the "coppers" don't come after me! -exhale laugh- Roman: (as Talyn) Why did you switch with me?! Patton: It was the last combo! Thomas: Okay you gotta- Yup. Patton: Had to happen! Roman: I am frail! And breakable! Logan: Okay, Patton in the form of Joan is not happening. Thomas: Got it. Patton: (as Terrence) Okay, now you just like being Joan! Logan: (as Joan) Falsehood. Thomas, there is administrable change and inadministrable change. Thomas: That's not a real word. Logan: Unadministrable change. Thomas: Ehhh... Logan: Whatever. Change you can control and change you cannot control. Thomas: I'm following. Anxiety: And then there's change you can control but shouldn't. Like changing me. Roman: (as Valerie) True. Anxiety: (as Talyn) Are you kidding me?! Roman: Sorry, I chose Valerie first. Thomas: So, the change that I can't control is the fact that me and my friends are all moving in different directions. We have our own goals, our own dreams. That's something that can’t and shouldn't be changed. But what we can control is our communication with each other. We can keep ourselves updated, vid-chat, enjoy each other's company even if we're not in the same place. I mean, some friendships even start online or by mail and it's years before they meet if they ever do. The spirit of the friendship doesn't fade with location or any form of change, it's up to us. Logan: And if you're truly not happy with the change that's happening in your life, you can exercise what agency you have over that as well. Thomas: You're right! Most changes aren't too far out of my control! -small sigh- That calms me down. Anxiety: Great. Well, can you use a little bit of that control to change me back now? Thomas: Oh, fine. Anxiety: (whisper) Finally. Logan: A'right cool. Patton: Aw, okay. Roman: Halt! One more princess song. ♪ I'm wishing… ♪ Okay, I'm good. Thomas: Okay. There you go! (all sides back to original forms) Anxiety: Oh, my precious bangs. Thomas: -sigh- Well it was a valiant effort. Patton: Well at least it was fun! Roman: Some change can be fun. And entertaining! Logan: It was almost as if this whole video was an excuse to show us portrayed by your friends. Thomas: Sorry about all that, Anxiety. Anxiety: Whatever. I'll let it slide because I do feel better. Thomas: Yeah? Anxiety: Yeah...? Thomas: Maybe... Good enough to tell us... your name? Patton: You are the last one! (quieter) And even we don't know your name so we're kinda curious... Anxiety: Well... Okay. My name... *dramatic violin chord* (as Talyn) Is Talyn! *music stops* Thomas: Oh..kay. Logan: That is upsetting. Roman: Well- Patton: Wait, is it Talyn? Anxiety: (as Anxiety) No! You take turns changing me into different friends today and expect me to open up to all of you? Fat chance! Except you, Patton. You didn't do that―you're cool. Thomas: Okay. Well, we deserve that. How 'bout we make it a rule not to change anybody who doesn't want to be changed. And for the record, I like you all just the way that you are. Glad to have you back to your old, intimidating self, Anxiety. Anxiety: Be back soon. Thomas: Well, I mean I do feel better, so...thank you guys. Roman: There's no replacing your friends, but there's no replacing us either! Thomas: Very true. Logan: We will be your constants. Thomas: Yeah, you will. Patton: One more hug before- *smack*Guess I can't do that anymore! No more breaking the fourth wall, huh? -laugh-Air hug? Thomas: Air hug. Patton: Mmmm! I feel better now, thank you! Thomas: Thank you, guys! And, I hope that you all know of the changes you have control over in your life. The friendships you have don't have to be limited by distance and if you're not comfortable with the direction you're going, there's no pressure. You can always make another change. Until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Peace out! *end screen* Roman: I must say, it is a relief to fill out this outfit again! Anxiety: You think you do? It totally makes your butt look big. Roman: I know, thanks for noticing. Logan: Personally, and objectively, I thought we were quite convincing as Thomas's friends. Patton: I'd have to agree with ya. I guess you could say Thomas is a man of many- Logan: Don't-! Patton: (as Talyn) "Talyn"ts! & Roman: (screaming and groaning) Anxiety: Not AGAIN!! Category: Transcripts